


i call this one "breaking people's hearts, then fixing them"

by furiouscatlover



Series: fnaf/dsaf oneshots [6]
Category: Dayshift At Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Fluff, Gore, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Not Beta Read, ch. 1 is literally nothing but angst, don't read if u dont like seeing either of them getting hurt, idk what 2 tag the second chapter lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiouscatlover/pseuds/furiouscatlover
Summary: 1. dave and jack die next to each other that's literally it2. dave has a surprise for jackthe two oneshots aren't related i'm just evil and i didn't wanna separate them
Relationships: Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's), William Afton | Dave Miller/Jack Kennedy
Series: fnaf/dsaf oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178246
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. *smirks* *romanticizes death*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got damn gays got me thinking as i listen to "as the world caves in".... i use my powers for nothing but evil and seeing people cry only fuels me even more /j

The sun slid under the horizon, painting the sky into a pale blue. A chill formed over the valley, shaking the trees and the flowers. 

Dave smiled sadly, tipping the bottle of poison and letting it slide past his lips. He winced in disgust at the taste, but it wouldn’t matter soon. The purple man set the bottle down next to some dandelions. 

“Da-ve,” Jack’s voice cracked.

“The poison will kick in, in a few minutes.” 

“You… you fucking idiot,” the orange man said, a tear dropping down his face. “Please, I-”

“I’m sorry.”

Jack reached for something. He pulled out a knife, one he brought everywhere with him to defend himself. How ironic.

“What are you d-” Dave started, but stopped.

The orange man let out a strangled cry of pain when the knife connected to his abdomen. It slid in, blood gushing out of the wound. 

“Sportsy-” Dave’s eyes widened in shock. 

Jack hugged him, pulling him closer to his body. He tried to speak but blood filled his mouth, and his nose wrinkled at the metallic smell. He spat it out onto the grass.

“We’re b-both done for,” He said, trying to laugh but was unable to, only spitting more blood. The blinding pain made his sight go fuzzy for a moment, and his ears rang. It was nothing in comparison to how badly his heart ached. Dave held him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder.

“You didn’t hafta-”

“Dave-” Jack said, strangely calm. Well, as calm as you could be with a knife in your stomach. “Please-”

“You shoulda just- Fuck, why did you-” Dave pressed a gentle palm to his boyfriend’s wound, and when he drew it away, red stained his purple skin. “Sportsy- Fucking god, Jack, please…” 

Jack’s vision was dizzy, and he leaned back into the flowers. He faintly heard a bee buzz, but didn’t have it in him to care. The idea that he was going to die didn’t frighten him, but the thought that he might not be with Dave hurt him more deeply than any would could’ve.

“I can’t- I wouldn’t have been able to… to live without you,” Jack told him, his heart breaking as Dave sobbed. “Besides,” he wheezed with a light tone, “You stole all of that poison anyways.”

“So you wouldn’t drink it!” Dave cried in distress.

Jack was silent.

Dave lied down next to him. “I… My chest hurts-”

“I’ll see you in whatever after life might exist,” Jack said as Dave shut his eyes.

“Promise?” Dave asked.

“Promise, Davey…” Jack kissed him one last time. It was a sweet kiss, stained by their tears. Jack was happy that he was dying by the one person he loved. Maybe it wasn’t so bad. And maybe, he’d meet Dave one day… well, he knew that wasn’t possible. He hated lying to Dave, but if Jack was able to ease Dave’s last few moments with this one lie, it’d have been worth it. “I love you,” he said, looking into Dave’s lovely eyes. 

Jack’s vision went dark.


	2. will you be my epic gamer husband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fix you by coldplay rlly got me thinking *smirks with Good intent*

Jack walked along the path, wondering what Dave meant earlier by how he had a surprise for him. It was just a normal night really, he didn’t know why Dave had been so excited earlier. His purple boyfriend had forced him to stay inside while he worked on something. 

There was a slight breeze, but otherwise it wasn’t very cold out. The sun was setting though, so that would change most likely. Jack hoped Dave was wearing a jacket or something, if this was going to take a while. 

He was continuing his stroll along the pavement. He had come from their shared apartment that sat a little ways away from the bottom of a large hill. Jack looked back and could see his apartment complex by now. A little further, and he could see town. He was working his way up the hill slowly, then. 

Dee would’ve loved this view. Peter would have said it was nice, then looked away. The man would still admire it though.

Hurt worked its way back into Jack’s heart. He missed his siblings, and as much as he loved being with Dave he wished he could visit their graves one last time. Maybe he could convince Dave to take a road trip with him sometime and go back to Colorado for a while.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a slip of paper in a tree branch. 

“Is this for me?” Jack asked himself. He still took it anyways. It told him to “follow the lights”, and had purple hearts surrounding the scratchy words. Yep, it was for him.

What lights, though? He was about to voice this to himself when he saw something flicker. Small, at first, but as he focused on it he realized it was a lantern. How pretty.

Oh, that was probably it. 

Jack continued on the pavement, finding more and more lights to follow. He must’ve been walking for a while, and he felt himself get lost at one point, but eventually managed to continue following the lights. 

He reached the very top of the hill, a small chill working its way on his skin. He rubbed his arms, out of breath from the climb. Jack was on a plaza, or a gazebo. He didn’t really know the difference.

The plaza was empty. An insane amount of lights were strung up, and the view of town was gorgeous. Jack smiled at this. There were multiple lanterns, string lights, and candles. It was disorganized, but it looked very pretty. And down the hill, he could see the trail of lights he followed up here. With the sun setting in the background too? It was quite beautiful.

Dave stood in the middle of it all, grinning and holding a lantern with his nice blue suit on. It had an orange and purple heart on it. Jack swooned at the sight.

“Sportsy. I was startin’ to think you’d never make it.”

“Who’s fault is that?” Jack exaggerated the movement of rolling his eyes, then looked back around at the plaza. “Dave, this is gorgeous- How did you even do all this?”

The man seemed to grin even more. “I have my ways.”

“What-” Jack started, but was interrupted.

Dave got down on one knee. 

No fucking way. 

_ This can’t be happening,  _ Jack repeated in his mind. Over and over.

“Dave-” Jack started, but stopped himself. 

“The day I met you, Sportsy, we was in the safe room. I remember thinkin’ to myself, ‘this dude looks like a carrot’.” Jack couldn’t help but laugh. “And in a way, you kinda are like one. Meaning, ya helped me see the world better.”

“Did you seriously just compare me to a carrot,” Jack asked. 

“Maybe! Cut me some slack here, Old Sport!” Dave cried. “It’s not everyday ya getta propose to yer boyfriend!”

Jack couldn’t stop smiling. He felt like he was in a dream, and that he’d snap back to reality soon. He didn’t want to, though. 

“Anywayz, I just… Fuck, I had a whole speech written-”

“Fuck the speech,” Jack said.

“Oh- Uh,” Dave said.

Jack added quickly, “unless you need it.”

“Yeah. Lemme just-” He pulled a crumpled piece of paper out, squinting at it. “Oh, what the hell, fuck it. Jack, you mean the world ta me! Really. I know it sounds cheesy as hell, but… you’re the only person who’s ever tried ta get ta know me personally. And I love waking up with ya every single day. It really… I just… I love knowing I have the best boyfriend in the entire world. And, well…” 

The man pulled out a small box.

“Old Sport, will you- no, fuck it,” Dave mumbled, then tried again louder. “ _ Jack,  _ will you marry me?”

Jack was absolutely speechless for a mere second, but couldn’t stop the words spilling from his mouth. “Yes! Oh my god, holy fuck, yes!”

Dave stood up, crushing him into a hug. Jack let the man put the ring on him. It was a small diamond, but it was absolutely  _ perfect.  _ He didn’t need anything more.

He felt like crying, and that’s just what he did. Jack let his tears flow down his face, happiness bubbling inside of him. 

“Thank you, oh my god- Dave, you-” He kissed Dave deeply, under the now dark sky. “I love you so much.”

“I love ya too Sportsy!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> consider this an apology for the last chapter :D


End file.
